Forever And Ever?
by Sarjoe Marnas
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries, just read it with an open mind please :


Nick's P.O.V

There he was, standing there in front of me, looking hot and sweaty. We had just played a show and man I wanted him so badly, by the look in his eyes, he wanted me too.

"Let's go, the bathroom has a lock on it" He said taking my hand.

"We will have to hurry, people will start wondering where we are" I replied running with him.

We got to the bathroom, and I was barely in the door before he threw the lock on it and immediately crashed his lips to mine. I followed by tearing at the hem of his shirt. He helped me rid mine and we were soon half naked.

But we both wanted more.

He slowly crept down and started undoing my pants, I allowed him to without a word of protest. Then, he gently started to suck and it was like magic. I began moaning and groaning for more. He replied by undoing his own pants and slowly entering my body.

"Oh god, oh yes, oh yes, OH GARBO" I screamed in delight.

"You like that, eh Nick?" He replied, thrusting harder.

"Please Garbo, we can't hid this, we need to tell someone" I said, in deep breathes.

"Why not, you know our parents ill freak if they ever found out, and then, there goes everything, the band, the family, everything," He said, stopping for a break.

"But, what if they support us?" I asked, sitting in front of him.

"Trust me, they wont" He replied, a small tear coming to his eye.

"Oh baby, please don't cry" I said, and pulled him into a hug.

"It's just that, no one has ever loved me the way you do." He said, now almost bawling.

"No one has ever loved _me_ the way _you_ do" I said, pressing his lips against mine.

"I just want you to be mine, forever."  
"Don't worry, I will be, nothing will ever come between us"

Only something did.

Garbo's P.O.V

The following week was the worst week of my life, but at the same time, it was the best.

"Hey Garbo, can I talk to you for a minute" Kevin said, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"Ok, I need to tell you something, you cannot freak out or run or anything, but you might not feel the same" He said, and looked at me with large hazel eyes.

"Go ahead" I said.

"Listen, I love you"

"Wait, what?" I said, after about 30 seconds.

"I know, I know, it's twisted, but this has been going on since about September, and now it's July, and I can't take it anymore, I needed you to know."

And at that, all my emotions got caught into one and I threw myself onto him and locked my lips with his.

And then it happened.

The door opened and in came Nick, just wanting me to hold.

All he could do was stand there, eyes wide, not speaking.

"Oh shit, Nick, look" I tried to say, but it was useless.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!" He screamed.

"I do! I just got caught in the moment!" I said, slowly walking towards him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU CHEATER! AND KEVIN, NEVER TALK TOME AGAIN" And with that, he was gone and down the hallway to his room.

Kevin's P.O.V

"What the hell was that?" I asked, beyond confused.

"Listen, Nick and I had been going out since October, and we never told anyone cause we knew no one would accept it" He said, looking down in shame.

"And now he is gone and we are over because my stupid emotions got to me, and now he is probably going to kill himself because he already told me how much I meant to him" He said, and started to cry.

"Look, he won't kill himself, I know him, but you need to go talk to him, and IU can control my emotions better than you. I said.

Joe's P.O.V

_Damn, I really have to tell him_ I thought._ I can't live like this, with him not knowing how much pain I go through everyday._ I walked over to his room, to see him in a total wreck on his bed.

"Nick, what happened?!" I cried as I walked over.

"Nothing, leave me alone" He said, and turned away.

"You have to talk to me, I'm your brother.

Just saying that hurt me knowing he was my brother and that I shouldn't be loving him like this.

"Its just some love shit, it's not important." He said, tears streaming his eyes.

"Fine, then I'm telling you what's on my mind" I began; there was no turning back now.

"I love you Nick, and yes, I mean in a very unholy way"

He looked up.

"You do?" He said, with those big, brown eyes of his.

"yes, I know it's twisted but I can't he- "

And then he grabbed me and pulled me down and kissed me so passionately, I had no other route to take then to kiss him back.

"How long have you loved me?" He asked, separating our lips.

"A long time" I replied.

"you're an amazing kisser" He said, continuing to kiss me.

"Your not bad yourself" I said, which made him laugh.

"You really love me?" I asked him.

"Yes" He replied.

"For how long"  
"Forever And Ever"


End file.
